1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices, and particularly to flexible semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the flexible semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic device using an optoelectronic property of a semiconductor device is one of various semiconductor devices. An optoelectronic device includes a device converting electrical energy into optical energy or a device converting optical energy into electrical energy. Examples of an optoelectronic device converting electrical energy into optical energy include a light-emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), and a luminous device, or a light-emitting device. Examples of an optoelectronic device converting optical energy into electrical energy include a solar battery and a photovoltaic device such as a photodiode.
An optoelectronic device based on an inorganic semiconductor, more particularly, a nitride semiconductor, has various advantages such as high efficiency, high brightness, and a long lifespan. However, in order to manufacture a nitride semiconductor, a single crystal nitride layer needs to be epitaxially grown on a non-flexible substrate such as a sapphire substrate, a silicon substrate, or the like.
However, a non-flexible substrate makes a semiconductor device non-flexible. A non-flexible semiconductor device is difficult to transform and is disadvantageous in cost reduction and in manufacturing a semiconductor having a large surface. Accordingly, a flexible semiconductor device and a method of producing the flexible semiconductor device based on an inorganic semiconductor material are required.